


The World Is Ours

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: King's College [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures, alex is moody, first Valentine's Day, john is an actual saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: The world is ours, dear boy, and I can’t wait to share it with you.





	

Alexander absolutely hated Valentine’s Day. It was capitalistic, disgusting, saccharine _bullshit_ that he just wanted to be over as quickly as it began. 

Truth be told, Alexander was never one for holidays anyway. He would celebrate Christmas with his mother as a child, he would pick her flowers on Valentine’s Day, and they would do other cute little activities together, but without her, well… The wonder, the joy of the holiday season, it was just… 

Gone. 

Especially on Valentine’s Day. 

At some point in his life, Alex had started to equate his self-worth with his relationship status. He knew it wasn’t healthy, really. He knew he needed to try and quit, but it was difficult. Especially once this shitty holiday reared it’s ugly head every year.    
Seeing everyone walking around hand in hand exchanging flowers and chocolates, teddy bears and nice dinners… Being the only one of his friends who was painfully _alone_ … 

He knew he needed to stop thinking that way, but when he was the only one, he couldn't help but think, _what the hell is wrong with me?_

Years had passed by alone on this holiday. He had never had a significant other, and he had been by himself since his mother passed away. Ten years of loneliness on Valentine’s Day, lacking relationships, dissipating friendships, dying relatives… The only thing he could focus on was school. The only thing he _wanted_ to focus on was school. 

So there he was, thanking whatever higher power and whoever fashioned the Gregorian calendar that this Valentine’s Day was falling on a Tuesday. Thanking that same power that his Tuesday class involved law and politics, not psychology or anything else that could be looped back to Valentine’s. Thanking again that his professor would be the last person in the world to bring it up. 

He never thought he would be so happy to be in the company of John Adams. 

But of course, this year was different. 

This year, he did have a significant other, this year he wasn’t alone. Despite this, he had explicitly expressed to John over the weekend that _“I hate Valentine’s Day, please don’t make me celebrate it. I’m so sorry, I really am, I just_ can’t do it. _It’s nothing against you, John, really, I promise, and I’ll do anything I can to make it up to you later, but I can’t do this holiday._ ” 

John had, of course, assured him that it was completely alright, that he had his dance class with Lafayette later, and that Alex himself had his debate meeting, and that it was completely alright. 

Alex wasn't convinced, still felt horrible, but he shook the feeling away and just gave John a kiss that morning before class, carried on like it was any other day. 

It was the easiest thing to do.  
~~

The day dragged on, and finally he was done with everything. Alex had beaten John home for once. He tossed his bag down, slumped onto his bed and yawned, then looked around the room for a moment, trying to find any sign that John had been at home. He was met with nothing but silence and the gentle ticking of the clock they had put above the door. He sighed softly, rolled to face John’s empty side of the bed. 

His first Valentine’s Day with someone else, and he had completely ruined it. 

He stayed in bed for a while, damn near reconsidering every decision he had ever made, before he just shook the feeling aside—well, shoved it to the very back of his mind—and got up to work on his homework. 

That’s when he saw it;

A small envelope rested on his desk, and a wooden rose sat atop it. Nothing big, nothing flashy, but it was enough. He took ahold of it with gentle hands, traced his finger along the ‘petals’, let out a soft sigh. Wow. 

His hand fell and grabbed the envelope, and he saw John’s beautiful calligraphic script on the front, _Alexander_ with a few hearts surrounding it. Leave it to John. It was as if he knew Alex would have a reconsideration. 

He set the rose down, fell gracelessly into the seat by his desk, and gently opened the envelope. He pulled out a sheet of parchment, weathered and beautiful, gasped softly. John had really put a lot into this, especially for something so… So small. He unfolded it slowly, and in the same beautiful script, read;

_Alex,_

_I know you don’t enjoy the holiday, but I couldn’t leave it untouched. I hope this doesn’t bother you, just think of this as any other day._

_It’s not my place to ask, so I want you to know that whatever happened to make you hate this holiday, if you’ll let me, I would love to do anything in my power to fix it for you. You mean the world to me, Alex, you really do, and I want to do whatever I can to make you feel better._

_Don’t consider this a Valentine’s celebration if you don’t want to, I just wanted to take any opportunity I could to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me, to tell you that you’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to my life. You mean the world to me, Alexander, and I will do anything I can to show it to you, which is why I want to propose an idea;_

_Since Valentine’s Day is out, let’s make the weekend about us. Whatever you want. Every weekend following the ‘capitalistic killjoy’ holiday is dedicated to us, little adventures and dinners, walks in Central Park, trips to Coney Island… Anything that you want._

_The world is ours, dear boy, and I can’t wait to share it with you._

_I love you, to the moon and back again._

_-J._

He looked at the letter, jaw dropped just slightly and tears welling in the very corners of his eyes. Nobody had ever made a gesture like this for Alex, and it was… 

Wow. 

It was amazing.

He smiled and traced his finger over the edge of the parchment, then glanced to the door. He still had time to do something for John if he really hurried. It couldn’t be nearly as special, but as John had proposed… He could blow him out of the water this weekend. 

Looking back at the letter, he realized that he would do anything for John, too… 

~~

Sure, it wasn’t as meaningful as the letter, and well spoken Alexander Hamilton was at a loss for words that he would surely make up for in the coming week and during their little weekend celebration. 

But it was something. 

He had ordered in for dinner, John’s favorite takeout. Quickly rushed to the corner store to pick up a few candles (he was shocked they still had any, he was sure he wasn’t the only boyfriend who had waited until the very last minute to do something). Set up their room a little better with a blanket on the floor, food tucked away in a little basket, sparkling cider and two champagne flutes sitting beside it.

It wasn’t a beach picnic by any means, but he could promise one for their celebration. 

It was something, though, and that was more than John or Alex had expected out of the day. 

John wasn’t home too much after that, he showed up right on time really. Alex had texted Lafayette and asked him to provide distraction, give him just half an hour more before John could step through the threshold of their room, and thankfully the other had helped him out. 

When John stepped inside, his jaw dropped and his eyes welled up just as Alex’s had with the letter. His bag fell to the floor and he looked at Alex, sitting on their little blanket, sparkling cider in hand and extended towards John, candlelight flickering to illuminate the room. 

It was perfect. 

“Alex, you didn’t have to…” He said softly, kneeling right beside Alex and settling comfortably, eyes glimmering a bit. 

“What can I say, John? I had a change of heart.” He said softly, absently gestured back to the note on his desk. John gave a soft laugh, leaned in and caught his lips in the softest kiss. 

“God, you never cease to amaze me. I love you, Alex.” He whispered softly, then took his flute of cider. “Cheers, to us?” He said, raising it just a bit. 

“I love you, too, John. Cheers.” Alex whispered, kissed his nose and clinked their glasses. 

Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i fucking hate valentines day how about you ?
> 
> this is literally my least favorite holiday, but i figured i could let the boys enjoy it just a little. 
> 
> hope you guys are enjoying the holiday, and i hope you enjoy me projecting my feelings onto alex instead of john for once. 
> 
> until next time,  
> -krys


End file.
